Stained Red
by one-guardian
Summary: If things had happened differently between Otoya and Haru in the botanical garden... Rating: M, for language, blood/gore, sexual themes (masochism/sadism). Pairing: OtoHaru. Very short one-shot


**A/N: **Hey guys! First time publishing something here. Kinda cool I guess, lol. But I hope you enjoy! (Sorry if it creeps you out, kinda just popped into my head and wrote it in like fifteen minutes... not everything I write is gonna be like this, so don't think too poorly of me lol)

* * *

Haru shivered against the cold scissor blade traveling down her toned stomach, and Otoya was using just enough pressure to leave just the lightest of scratches.

Otoya pulled back her pair of scissors, her eyes dark and her face flushed. Haru watches her as she slowly leans down to face her.

"What marvelous scars you have, Haru," Otoya almost whipsered, just inches away from Haru. She felt Haru twitch underneath her as she continued to straddle her.

Haru could only stare back at her, sheer panic evident in her wide eyes. She can feel Otoya's warm breath crashing against her skin, and it was making her head swim.

Otoya smiled wickedly at her reaction, leaning back slightly to look down at the tied, nearly naked body underneath her once more. Her eyes slowly ran over Haru's ragged and uneven scars, and her eyebrows knit together suddenly.

"It makes me angry and jealous, however," Otoya rasped as she carefully rests her pair of scissors on the ground, with Haru's eyes following her every movement.

Otoya then softly trails her fingertips across her marks, starting with the x-shaped one in the middle of her chest. Haru inhales sharply as Otoya moves lower, her fingers just barely grazing the skin. By the time she reaches her hip bones, there are goosebumps rising all across her body. She took her time in touching every single scar visible in sight, slowly and carefully.

She looks up at Haru, who was staring back at her. Sweat began lining her forehead beneath her bangs, and heard Haru as she audibly swallowed.

Otoya then roughly grabs at each of Haru's thighs, Haru's yelp muffled by the gagball in her mouth. Otoya clawed at the scars there, with her eyes still remained fixated on Haru's, "I wish it were me that had done this to you."

She picks up her scissors swiftly, and cuts over one of the scars on Haru's thighs.

The past wound is reopened, and the blood rushes to the surface immediately.

Otoya just about moaned at the sound of Haru's nearly muted scream, but couldn't retain it once she saw the red liquid running down Haru's leg.

"I'll just have to overwrite them," she smiled darkly before she put the pair of scissors to her mouth.

She ran her tongue slowly across the blade as she continue to stare into Haru's eyes. Her own eyes nearly rolled back as she tasted and swallowed the blood.

She felt Haru quiver beneath her. She looked to her again to see with her head to the side, her eyes tightly closed.

Otoya's scissors clanged against the concrete as she grabbed Haru by her hair, "Haru, look at me," Otoya begged sweetly.

Haru struggled against her grip as she still refused to look at her, her eyes screwed shut.

Otoya thrusted her arm forward, making the back of Haru's head connect with the concrete.

"Fucking look at me!" Otoya screamed.

Haru cried out, before looking to Otoya in terror.

But her eyes held something else…

They were just as dark and hooded as hers.

Otoya then noticed how heavy Haru was breathing then, and how her body was arched into her just a bit more than it had been before.

She looked back up, and saw just how reddened the girl's face was beneath her.

It all clicked.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Otoya murmured with a grin as she picked up scissor blades again.

Haru looked to the side out of embarrassment, her cheeks becoming an even darker shade of crimson, nearly matching the blood that was running down her thigh.

Otoya cut at Haru's other thigh, and Haru cried out once more.

But cried out in _pleasure_.

Otoya chuckled as she leaned down towards Haru again. She pressed the blade to her own mouth again, lapping at the red liquid once more.

Haru watched as she licked her scissors clean, biting her own lip to suppress the moan building deep within her throat.

"You're about as fucked up as I am," Otoya laughed, her teeth stained red.

Haru's eyes were fixated solely on Otoya's lips, completely begging her to kiss her.

And she did.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for taking the time to read this! Leave a review if you'd like, and tell me what ya think.


End file.
